Good Times, Bad Times
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: This is my second song fic. This one is a Taiora and the song is Good Times, Bad Times by Led Zeppelin.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, blah, blah, you know the drill. Also I don't own the song in this fic. It's Good Times, Bad Times by Led Zeppelin. Zeppelin rules!!  
  
  
  
In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man,   
  
Taichi Kamiya sat in his room on his bed, staring at a picture. The picture was of his best friend since he was just a small child. The girl had blue jeans and a yellow shirt on and she was wearing a blue hat. Beside the girl was Tai. Even though he was a lot younger he still had his trademark goggles on his head.  
On the back of the picture were the words "Sora Takenouchi and Tai Kamiya, friends forever"  
"Sure, we're friends forever," Tai thought, "but I like Sora more than a friend. I've known her almost my whole life. I need to tell her my feelings."   
  
Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all those things the best I can.   
  
Tai headed to Sora's house. He knocked on the door and Sora's mom answered.   
"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi. Is Sora home?" Tai asked.  
"No Tai, she's down at the park."  
"Ok, thanks"  
Tai headed towards the park.  
  
No matter how I try, I find my way into the same old jam.   
  
Tai arrived at the park and started looking around. Finally he spotted Sora sitting on a bench with a boy named Hiro, who went to school with them. Tai walked up to the bench.   
  
Good Times, Bad Times, you know I had my share;   
  
As Tai approached the bench he called out "Hey Sora!"  
Right as he called out, Hiro leaned over and kissed Sora passionately on the lips. Tai could feel his heart snap in two.  
"The girl I love is kissing someone else," Tai thought.  
Sora must have heard Tai call her name because she pushed Hiro back and jumped up to catch Tai, who was now walking away.  
  
When my woman left home for a brown eyed man, Well, I still don't seem to care.   
  
"Tai, it's not what you think," Sora yelled.  
"Whatever," Tai replied. "You can kiss who you want. It's not like you're my girlfriend."  
Tai had to get out of there. He couldn't stand being around the girl who'd destroyed his heart.  
"Sorry Sora, I gotta get home," Tai told her as he quickened his pace and left her behind, with tears streaming down both of their faces.   
  
Sixteen, I fell in love with a girl as sweet as could be, Only took a couple of days 'til she was rid of me.   
  
Tai layed on his bed crying til he could shed no more tears.  
"I never should have thought I could have here," Tai thought. "She was perfect. Of course some other guy would take her. We were best friends. She never thought about me as more than that."  
That thought did not make him feel any better. Tai picked up the picture of Sora and himself and read the words on the back again.  
  
She swore that she would be all mine and love me till the end, But when I whispered in her ear, I lost another friend, oooh.   
  
"Friends forever my ass," Tai yelled as he threw the picture across the room, shattering it into pieces.  
Then Tai layed back down and cried again.  
  
I know what it means to be alone, I sure do wish I was at home. I don't care what the neighbors say, I'm gonna love you each and every day.   
  
Tai woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
"Kari answer that ," Tai shouted before he realized Kari was at a party that night.  
With a large sigh, Tai got up and went to the door. He opened it and there stood Sora. It looked like she had been crying as much as Tai had.  
"What do you want," Tai asked coldly.  
"Tai, you have to listen to me. I swear it wasn't what it looked like. I don't like Hiro, but he thought I did and he kissed me. Tai there's only one man I truly care about."  
"Oh and who is that," Tai asked sarcastically.  
"You..... Tai I love you," Sora said.  
With that Sora's crest, the crest of love began to glow, proving to Tai and to Sora that her love for Tai was pure.  
"Sora, I love you too. I have since the day I met you and I will forever."  
With that Tai and Sora shared their first kiss. A loving passionate one. The first of many to come, for they knew there love would last forever.  
  
You can feel the beat within my heart. Realize, sweet babe, we ain't ever gonna part.   
  



End file.
